


Just Married

by Elizabeth_Night



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Newly weds, One Shot, this is really depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Night/pseuds/Elizabeth_Night
Summary: *Warning* this is extremely depressing





	

"Just married", Ken wrote on the back windshield of Marks car. Marzia and Felix stood on either side of him, giggling as they drew a 'Sam Septiceye' and a 'Tiny Box Tim'. It was December fifth, the day of the septiplier wedding. The ceremony had gone smoothly, a few grateful tears had been shed, but it was a beautiful moment. Everyone else was in the event center enjoying the reception, except the three idiots drawing on the car. Ken shushed the others as he heard the music stop and someone talking through the speakers. Show time! The happy couple stepped out of the event center and down the concrete stairs, lined with a red carpet. They both stopped at the bottom of the stairs and awed at the car. Jack began to cry once again, pressing his face into Mark's chest. Once he had calmed, the Korean ushered the Irishman into the car. Waving they drove away, the large building becoming smaller in the rear view mirror. They where ten miles from the house when it began to rain heavily. Another mile and the tires lost traction, resulting it a head-on collision with a tree at sixty miles per hour. "Just married" read the broken back windshield.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry!! Please forgive me!
> 
> I hoped you liked this work. If you have any thoughts or ideas on my next project please leave them in the comments below. If you liked this work, make sure to hit the like button and thanks for reading.


End file.
